cookieclickerfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Meta Game/@comment-212.251.112.45-20141022115538
I've been playing this drug of a game for a little over 4 months now. I currently have around 800 tril CpS and 130.000 heavenly chips. Truth be told, I probably do take my time before resetting, since I only have 14 resets. All this information, I think is part of the very early meta. It's all good, but this strategy isn't helpful when you want to unlock ceratin achievements, such as the ones that have to do with foreitting cookies, or making a shiz-ton of cookies using Building x. I feel like some people would appreciate if I shared my strategy. What I initially did was I tried to double my all time cookies baked before resetting. Eventually, though, I realized that wasn't the most optimal. You can actually feel the difference after a while. Now, what I do is I check with the Table in the Heavenly Chips page to see how much I need to increase my multiplier by 20-25%. What I also do is I leave the Wrinklers do their thing and only pop them at the very end. The only time I actually do pop them is when they provide enough cookies so I can buy some major upgrade that will nearly double my CpS (Grainbow prisms, Pure Cosmic Light prisms, or possibly some kitten upgrade). Note that the upgrades may vary depending on how far in you are in the game. That way, the time I spend idling with a x6 multiplier is optimal. As far as the seasonal upgrades go, I usually go with Christmas first, because after upgrading your Santa early in the game, the amount of money you save on buildings after unlocking the "cheaper building" upgrades could be extremely significant. After having enough CpS where spending a quadrillion on each valentine cookie, I go for the Valentine's day season, since unlocking all Vday cookies is relatively easy compared to the rest and then I go Easter. If you're at a point in the game where 1 quadrillion is somewhat hard to get, I'd recommend you didn't even bother going for Vday and go straight to Easter. If you haven't unlocked the Hide & Seek Champion, I'd recommend you do it ASAP, since it will be much easier afterwards to find all 20 eggs after resetting. After, I'm done with collecting all the seasonal upgrades, I move on to actively farming cookies. For one, I switch to Christmas season, because Reindeer could play a significant role to how many cookies you make. Whenever any cookie comes up, I wait until it nearly vanishes to click it, or for a reindeer to pass by. That way if I get a Frenzy or an Elder Frenzy, Reindeer will drop a lot more cookies than they would normally. A final thing I do is, whenever a wrath cookie comes up, I save right before I click it, so if I get a ruin, or if my CpS is halved, I simply refresh the page. If I get the 50% CpS production, I save again and then refresh, in order to gain that one cookie I clicked to my all-time Golden cookie clicks, get a bit closer to the Leprechaun achievement and then refresh, since the debuff will be removed afterwards. Finally, when I get a Frenzy buff, I don't let the game idle, because if another golden cookie appears, it will give the initial cookies x7. I think this is about all the knowledge I could drop right now. Hope it helped :) Click on, Spy